


hitting the club with the boys™️

by verinside



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drinking, Gay, Going out, M/M, Multi, You get the idea, but no actual drinking, clubs, how to tag, johnny aka their sugar daddy, mentions of engagment idk man, not really - Freeform, sicheng is impatient, taeyong the makeup fairy, ten is a fashionista but wbk, they get kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verinside/pseuds/verinside
Summary: johntenyong get ready to go drinking. that’s it. that’s the whole fic.





	hitting the club with the boys™️

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw so i never write anything good so please have no expectations for this whatsoever it’s also very short i wrote this in 10 minutes and i want to die 
> 
> follow my twt @taeyongiesass if you’re interested in me crying over taeyong and the others have a good day and sorry for wasting you precious life time
> 
> also just saw this has exactly 420 words it’s a sign.

“trust me it’ll be fun” ten said with the brightest smile in the universe while he stared at taeyong whom was wearing black skinny jeans. the thai made him wear white fishnets which contrasted perfectly against taeyongs melanin skin. he was also wearing a sleeveless shirt which hugged his statue in all the right ways. 

“you said that last time too and then we got kicked out for public indecency” johnny meant, staring at his phone, checking the time. he was sporting a cocky smile this time. 

“well that was because you weren’t able to keep it in your pants, jonathan.” ten deadpanned at his boyfriend.

“how am i supposed not to get turned on when you and taeyong were literally grinding on each other in the middle of the dance floor? for so many people to see?” johnny tried to sound offended, really. didn’t quite work though. 

taeyong sighed as he finished off putting his eyeshadow on, having abandoned trying to make sense out of his boyfriends argument a long time ago. 

“let’s get going, sicheng always gets pissed when we’re too late.” taeyong said, as he turned around and took a glance at ten. said man was wearing some black ripped jeans with red fishnet stockings underneath. he was wearing a semi see through button up blouse with just enough neck skin exposed. on his fingers, many rings. only one stood out, though. 

their engagement ring. they decided on a silver one, knowing that they preferred to wear golden jewellery. it stood more out, was johnnys argument. it doesn’t cost that much, taeyong said. either way, ten loved their rings.

johnny would call this ‘a wet dream’. though, taeyong has to admit, his older boyfriend didn’t look bad either. he was dressed in simple black skinny jean, formal dress shoes (for some reason johnny always wore them when they went to the club, which made him look even more like their sugar daddy) and a simple black button up with the sleeves rolled up.

as they left their house, taeyong and ten positioned themselves left and right of johnny. they always did this, for some reason. he then held them at their backs, now totally looking like their sugar daddy. but they didn’t really care in all honesty. 

and, needless to say, the night was indeed very fun. 

let’s just say, maybe they were banned from that club for a lifetime now. 

which is sad, they had such a hot bartender, was all ten could say to this.


End file.
